Late Afternoon Nap
by AiramLove
Summary: Sequel to Hn. Sarada wonders why her mom got so tired when she only prepared some salad for dinner.


_A/N: Special thanks to_ **fanofthisfiction ^_^**

 **I do not own Naruto. Nor its characters.**

* * *

"Mom, can I go play outside?" Sarada asks me, eyes hopeful. I know she knows what I'm gonna say.

"Sure, love. Go ask permission from your dad if it's okay with him as well," I answer her with a wink.

Sarada hurried to the study where Sasuke is, examining several scrolls. I hear Sarada's squeal and a happy "I love you, Daddy!", followed by "See you later, Mom!", and her bolting out the door. I can't help but giggle at my daughter's glee. She grows up so fast; probably too fast for my liking.

Sarada is an interesting mix of Sasuke and I. She is broody at times, just like Sasuke, probably due to the fact that her father is almost always away on missions, for long periods of time too. She has her father's raven locks and dark eyes, softened by the red-rimmed eyeglasses her Aunt Karin gave her as a present.

When her father is home though, she turns into that cheerful little girl that reminds me of my old self. She has a formidable temper, too, displayed too many times when Boruto is being a rascal just to get the Hokage's attention.

As I finish cutting the cherry tomatoes in half, thinking how perfect they are withthe greens for dinner, I hear soft footsteps approach the kitchen. A lone hand snakes its way past my waist to reach for a couple of tomatoes. I look over my shoulder just in time to see Sasuke pop them into his mouth.

"Can't wait for dinner, huh?" I tease him. He just 'hn'-ed in response.

Perhaps some things never change.

"I heard Hinata and the kids pass by Sarada and ask her if she wants to come over." Sasuke says.

"Hm.." I hum. "Did you let her?"

"Naruto's brat promised to bring her home before dark, so yes." I can't help but giggle.

"What?" says Sasuke.

"You calling Boruto 'Naruto's brat'. I say you're quite fond of him."

"Hn."

I feel his hand rest on my stomach, pulling me closer to him as he buries his nose in my pink locks. I smile. Sasuke may look indifferent on the outside, but when it's just us, he's all cuddly and sweet.

Uchiha Sasuke who is now my husband is a far cry from the one out seeking for revenge and trying to destroy Konoha. All the hatred reflected in his eyes during his darkest times are now gone, replaced by a softness reserved only for Sarada and I.

I feel goosebumps on my arms when he starts kissing my neck. I tilt my head a little to give him better access. My eyes are closed, savoring the moment.

I turn around, slowly, careful not to break such a sweet, sweet moment. I look up and meet his soft, soft gaze, a little smile playing on my lips. I close my eyes anew as he closes the gap between us and seal it with a kiss.

He starts from the corner of my mouth, tracing my lips with small, chaste kisses, until he reaches the other corner. He nips at my lower lip, coaxing me to kiss back, and kiss back I do. Who am I kidding? I love it when he's like this.

I feel his hand cup my cheek and ease away, coming back for a few short kisses before stopping all together. He takes a step back and I follow his lead.

We are inside our bedroom in no time.

* * *

When I open my eyes, it's already dark. I feel relaxed and sated, not a trace of hospital shifts nor household chores in my muscles. I rub the sleepiness from my eyes and get up, careful to erase any indication of what my husband and I have been doing while Sarada was away. Sasuke and Sarada must have started dinner without me.

As I head towards the dining area, I hear my daughter talk, as if to herself more than to her father.

"It's not like Mom to take a nap till dinnertime..." I hear her say.

"She's tired," Sasuke replied.

"What's so tiring about preparing some salad for dinner?"

For the life of me, I can't help the blush creeping to my cheeks up to my ears.

And as much as I adore Uchiha Sasuke, I am seriously thinking about the numerous ways I can wipe that smirk off his face with a chakra-enhanced fist.

* * *

 _A/N: I just had to get this out. I know, it's short. Reviews are appreciated ^_^_


End file.
